Lucky Fortune
by luvsanime02
Summary: Clint tries to adopt a pet, but may already be too late.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the August 30th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: animal shelter!au.

########

**Lucky Fortune** by luvsanime02

########

"You're the second person who's asked about adopting him today," the woman who's been showing Clint around informs him, and he tries not to feel devastated by this news. He's been playing with Lucky for the past ten minutes, and of course he's not the only one who's realized how amazing this dog is.

It was Tony's idea, surprisingly. Sure, he'd given the suggestion in the most obnoxious way possible, but still. He'd mentioned that Clint should look into adopting a pet, and Clint passes by this animal shelter every day on his way home from work, and he'd pulled into the parking lot today before he'd even consciously made up his mind about going.

Lucky is older and only has one remaining eye, and he'd whined softly when Clint walked by, and Clint had taken one look at him and fallen in love. Clint's never had such an instant connection to another soul before, except Natasha. Not that he'd ever tell her about that similarity, since Clint is pretty sure she'd garrote him for comparing her to a dog, but it's still true.

And now the woman showing him around is telling Clint that he might not be able to take Lucky home, after all. That someone else asked about potentially adopting him. Clint tries not to look too heartbroken at the idea. The point is that Lucky will have someone to take him home. That's all that matters.

"He's a charmer," Clint says easily. Lucky is lying down with his head resting gently on Clint's knee, staring up at him in quiet joy, and Clint just… wants to take him home so much.

The woman laughs, clearly having no clue that she's breaking his heart. "Oh, yes," she agrees. "The other guy who asked about Lucky is walking around still. Last I saw, he was talking to Rochelle, who handles the paperwork for the office."

Well, that seems pretty final to Clint. He looks at Lucky and swallows down his bitter disappointment, and continues to pet the dog while he still has the chance. He's not moving from here until the other guy gets back and takes Lucky away.

As though summoned, Clint and the woman both look up at the sound of someone walking closer, and Clint sees a guy coming towards them. Clint wants to dislike him on principle, but it's kind of difficult considering he's really freaking gorgeous. Like, holy shit, wow. Clint's not bad in the looks department, but this guy's incredibly attractive.

Still, he's adopting Lucky, so he's the enemy. Unfortunately. Is it a betrayal of Clint's adoration for Lucky that he still wants to ask out the dog's new owner? Hey, if things work out between them, then Clint can even see Lucky again.

The guy smiles when he sees Clint sitting on the floor, Lucky still with his head resting comfortably on Clint's leg. His tail thumps softly twice when the guy approaches, but he doesn't stand back up, and Clint feels a flare of triumph at that. Ha, take that, hot guy. Lucky clearly prefers Clint's company.

"Hey, Lucky," the guy says, crouching down next to Clint and running his hand gently over Lucky's head. "Looks like I didn't have to worry about you, after all. That's good."

"It is?" Clint asks. The guy turns his attention to Clint, and from up close, his smile is all kinds of lethal.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I was thinking about adopting Lucky, but I met Firat a few minutes later and kind of couldn't say no to him."

Clint's nose wrinkles. Who the hell named their pet, 'Firat'? But more than that, he feels a deep sense of relief. This guy didn't adopt Lucky. He still has a chance.

"That's great," Clint says, not even bothering to hide his relief, before looking over at the woman who was walking him around, and who now seems quite amused by the two of them. "You said Rochelle handles adoptions?"

The hot guy stands up. "Well, looks like Lucky's going to be okay," he says. "I can walk you over there."

The woman, whose name Clint really should have gotten before but it would be too awkward to ask now, nods. "I'll go get your care packages," she offers. "Dog food and such. We try to give those who adopt pets from this shelter something as a thank you."

That's pretty nice of them, Clint admits. He waits until she's walking away, and then holds out a hand to the other guy. "Clint," he offers. Since the guy's no longer the enemy and all, Clint's very interested in finding out his name. And if he's free on Friday night.

"Bucky," the other guy says, shaking his hand. "Thanks for taking Lucky in."

As if anything else could have stopped Clint. "Thanks for having the bad taste to choose a pet named Firat instead," Clint replies, because he's still not over that name.

Bucky laughs, and Clint finally stands back up, with Lucky staying by his side when he follows Bucky towards the adoption counter, and this day has turned out so much better than Clint ever imagined, really.


End file.
